Don't Look Back
by Amaryllis Danarae
Summary: Post Swarm War Jacen's fallen to the dark side and is raising an army for his vengence...Jaina's ready to do whatever it takes to save him...I'm not really sure where this is going yet, but a few scenes have popped into my head. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"Jaina, you can't do anything about it," Zekk said sympathetically, patting her shoulder. Jaina shoved his hand away.

"I can't Zekk, he's my brother. Surely you understand that. I have to do something!"

"Why can't you see? He's not your brother anymore. Jacen is gone. You're going to say that he's still in there, but damn it Jaina, he's hurting people! I know you've been down that path, but you can't save him." Concern burned in his brown eyes, and she could feel his good intentions. He was trying to help her, she knew it.

"Kyp…"

Zekk cut her off, "Brought you back, but this isn't the same. You were lost, hurt, and there was no one to help you. Jacen knows full well what he's doing. He is lost to us! I've been there, you've been there, and you know what happens when you embrace the darkness."

"So you want to abandon him?" she asked incredulously.

"Like I abandoned you? Jaina you know why I couldn't stay…" he pleaded.

"Stay out of my mind!" she shrieked, hurling up the mental shields she had been practicing.

Zekk suddenly felt cold. He reached out with the force, searching for Jaina's mind, her presence. But all he touched was himself, there was nothing. He turned bewildered to Jaina.

"How did you?"

"I blocked you out Zekk," Jaina snapped, tersely trying to focus on maintaining the block. She needed this, she needed to be strong, but most importantly, she needed to be herself. She couldn't let him mess with her mind or dissuade her.

"I'm sick of you using my mind against me. I'm sick of you knowing things about me that I don't want you to know. Get out of my mind Zekk and stay out!"

"Jaina, I know you're mad, but that's no reason to throw this gift away. We're the best team in the galaxy. Look at all we've done together."

"And I wouldn't change that Zekk," she said quickly. Truly she wouldn't. She and Zekk had always been friends, had always been close. The Joining had brought them closer, and they had been an effective team for sure.

"I want to be my own person, finish my own sentences…"

"This is about Jag isn't it?" he accused angrily.

"It doesn't matter. This is about me," she replied, "I'm going to find Jacen and bring him back."

"He'll kill you Jaina. You saw what he did to our…your mother," he said revising his choice of words at Jaina's glare.

"How could I forget? She's lying in a bacta tank, by the force! But He won't hurt me. Somewhere in there he's still Jacen."

"No Jaina! He's lost it, lost everything. He's not coming back. Tenal Ka is imprisoned, their daughter is dead." His frustration was growing evident as he shoved his hand through his hair.

"I know that Zekk! But I also know that I love my brother. I will do anything in my power to save him. And if he's too far gone, then…then…I'll do what I have to do!"

"Could you do that?" his voice grew quiet, brown eyes boring into hers. Jaina looked away.

"Could you Jaina? What happens when you can't? Because I guarantee you Jacen will not hesitate!"

"It won't matter," she said, "It won't come to that." But a pit was sinking in her stomach…what if it did come to that? How could she destroy a part of herself? Her best friend? Her twin?

"Jaina, this is suicide and you know it. I refuse to let you do this."

"You can't stop me Zekk. I know you care, and that you're only trying to look out for me, but I have to do this. I'll never be able to live with myself if I do nothing."

"It isn't your fault Jaina," Zekk said slowly.

"I should have been there for him. I wasn't and look what's happened. You can tell me it's not my fault, enough people already have, but I still feel responsible. I'm going after him Zekk. I have to."

"Then there's nothing I can do for you," he said, turning away.

"Please Zekk, don't be like that. I know what may happen, please don't storm away. Don't end it like this." Now it was her turn to plead. After all, he was her friend.

He turned slowly and looked her in the eye.

"I care about you Jaina Solo, you know how much. And you're leaving, probably never coming back. How am I supposed to feel?" Tears were welling up in his eyes.

Jaina walked forward and pulled him into a hug. "Don't think I never cared," she whispered.

"Be careful," he said, "And if it comes, don't hesitate."

"Stay safe Zekk. May the Force be with you always."

"And with you. You'll need it."

Jaina nodded. Zekk kissed her lightly on the cheek, and with one final squeeze moved away. They stared at one another for a moment, unsure of how to leave. Finally, Jaina smiled sorrowfully and turned away, blinking tears from her eyes. She knew what she had to do, now it was only a matter of doing it.

A familiar voice crackled in over the comm.

"Unidentified skip, you have entered a secure area. Identify yourself or you will be shot down. You have one chance to comply."

Jaina's insides froze and her breath caught in her chest at the sound of his voice. But still, she pulled herself together and composed herself.

"This is Jaina Solo, requesting permission to cross the blockade. Jedi business."

"Jaina and Zekk?" came the response on a private channel.

"Just Jaina," she said softly, "I need to get through Jag."

"Jaina, you know I can't let you do that. I'll be forced to open fire."

"I know. I'm not asking for any favors, I don't deserve that, not after what's happened. But I will get through this blockade. I have to. I'm going to find Jacen and bring him back." Her hands were sweating on the controls, this had to work.

"Jaina…"

"Save it Colonel. I've already heard it all."

Jag shoved his hand through his hair. Once Jaina's mind was made, that was the end of it. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the end of her. He had to convince her, he had to keep her out.

"I see Jedi Solo. Is this mission authorized by Master Skywalker?"

The long pause gave him his answer before Jaina said a word.

"This is a rescue mission Colonel. Unless you want another Sith Lord to rise, you will let me go. I don't have time for this," she snapped, anger evident.

"Is this mission authorized?" Jag repeated.

"I'm the only one…"

"Answer my question," he said firmly.

"Why? You already know the answer. I'm sorry Jag, for everything."

And suddenly her ship vanished. He looked at the radar, nothing. He slammed his hand into the console in frustration.

"Sir? Do we give pursuit?"

"She's long gone," Jag said, "We were looking at a force illusion the whole time. I should have known she was up to something."

"We have to report this," the officer said.

"I'll take care of it," Jag replied, already moving towards the communications bridge. As much as he hated to admit it, he still had feelings for the brown haired rebel. But right now, he cursed her Corellian stubbornness that he normally loved. Then he cursed himself for being such an idiot and playing into her hands. Her mission was suicide, anyone could see it, and that fact hit him painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

She hated the calm and quiet. She hated the nothingness. Once, she had loved being behind the controls, letting the dark of hyperspace envelop her. Meditating or sleep had come easily to her then. Now her mind was restless and she couldn't relax.

How had she let this happen?

Jaina shook her head, trying to shake out her doubts. But the evil thoughts gnawed away at her, slowly but surely chipping away at the confidence she had built. She could feel her resolve and courage weakening. She shouldn't be like this. She should be strong, confident, and in control of her emotions. But that was easier said then done. The doubt was always there.

How had it come to this?

It was useless revisiting it, it never changed. Still, she scoured her memories, trying to find the moment she had gone astray. There was never a defining moment she could pinpoint as where the disaster began.

Trouble had been brewing between the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi over the role each would play in the galaxy. The Jedi refused to be the Galactic Alliance's enforcers or the galaxy's guardians. The Galactic Alliance could not trust the Jedi without their complete obedience. But it seemed like more and more often the interests of the Galactic Alliance conflicted with Jedi values. Minor conflicts here and there, issues that were always fragile resolved with future promises.

Everything went wrong at Hapes. She and Zekk had been on Corellia, trying to resolve a quarrel between the planet of rogues and the Galactic Alliance. Chief of State, Cal Omas, and a contingent of delegates were on Hapes, meeting with Tenel Ka to discuss possibilities for clearing and securing the space lanes from pirates. Jacen had been there to represent the Jedi. Well, he had been there for more, but she didn't know that.

That fact stung a little. Her own brother, her twin, had kept his daughter a secret from her. Sure she had known something was different, that he had been acting strangely. But never in a million years would she have guessed that Jacen's mysterious disappearances were due to a child. He hadn't trusted her, granted she had been a part of the hive mind at the time, but it still hurt.

She had seen the holos over and over. Before long, the diplomatic mission had disintegrated into a shouting match as planets made selfish demands for themselves. Jacen had felt them coming, he had sensed the danger. A group of the Galactic Alliance attempted a coup. They thought Omas was being too lenient to the Jedi, that the Jedi should come to heel and obey the Galactic Alliance at all times. They had stirred up the Anti-Jedi sentiment on Hapes, using their knowledge of Alanna to their advantage. Fueled by their hatred for the Jedi "Witch" and driven by their political ambitions the noble Hapan families mobilized their assassins.

They stormed the Palace. The guards never had a chance. They marched into the meeting room, towing Alanna with them as leverage. According to the Galaxy, Jacen should have done everything in his power to save the Chief of State. But with his daughter in jeopardy, Jacen did nothing as Omas was shot twice. Jaina could still see the man slump over lifeless from the chair. When the vids were broadcasted, anti-Jedi sentiment erupted,

And if the failure to protect the Chief of State wasn't enough, what followed only confirmed the belief of the dangers of Jedi. After Omas was dead, the masked leader laughed and fired his blaster again, this time striking the wailing toddler.

She could still hear Jacen's shout of rage and Tenal Ka's grief. The sound broke her heart every time she heard the vid. And suddenly the masked man was falling to the floor choking, surrounded by a charge of dark lightning. One by one, the assassins fell or fled, leaving Tenal Ka and Jacen alone.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Jacen said emotionlessly. "They'll be back soon enough. We'll go somewhere where they can't find us." He reached out to take Tenal Ka's hand, but she flinched away, eyes full of tears.

"What have you done Jacen?" she whispered.

Jacen frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do enough. Look at what the Alliance has done! They killed her. Alanna is dead!" The air around him began to crackle with electricity.

"I know she's gone," Tenal Ka sobbed, collapsing to her knees at Alanna's body. "But you…"

"I protected you," Jacen said angrily, "They would have killed us both."

"But who's going to protect me from you," she whispered, raising her head to look him in the eye.

"What?" Jacen took a step back as if slapped by her words.

"What have you done Jacen?" she repeated, cradling the lifeless body in her arms.

"We'll talk about this later," he said, "I have some unfinished business with your Nobles."

"Jacen, stop now," Tenal Ka begged, "Your emotions are clouding your judgment."

"Did you care for her? Did you love her at all? That little girl was my life, my blood! And they took her from me! They will answer for what they've done!"

"They will Jace, they will. But not like this. The Alliance…"

"They Alliance is dead, a corrupt bunch of fools who care nothing for us. The Jedi are nothing but tools, and with Omas dead we'll be hunted." Jacen exploded, feeling the rage coursing through his blood.

"You don't know that," Tenal Ka said softly, "I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm not going to wait. The Jedi bring justice to the galaxy."

"You're not bringing justice, you're bringing vengeance. You're a better Jedi than that Jacen."

Jacen raised a hand and sent Tenal Ka flying into the far wall. She picked herself up slowly, and raised her head, eyes full of disbelief. Jaina hadn't believed Jacen's actions either. But she knew the dark side, reason was always second to emotions, and she remembered some of her not so brilliant decisions made in the heat of her grief and anger. It was so easy to give in, to just kill something, to fight without thinking. But none of that ever made her feel better.

"What do you know of being a Jedi anymore Queen?" he snarled the title like an insult. "You still hold these visions of the force, that everything is black and white. But it isn't. What I'm doing…"

"Yes it is," Tenal Ka said, drawing her lightsaber, "It is evil Jacen. I know it, you know, and the rest of the galaxy knows it. If you go out there, you will bring the wrath of the galaxy down upon us, and all of the Jedi. Do you want that? Do you want to put your nephew, you sister, or the rest of us at risk?" And suddenly, she too was choking. "Jacen," she gasped, throwing her hands up to her throat in a vain attempt to stop him.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. His golden eyes flamed with anger and his face was etched in a scowl. And suddenly he no longer seemed like the brother she'd explored Coruscant with, trained at the Jedi Temple with, or fought with during the invasion. But the face was still familiar, for she had seen it in other vids that R2D2 had recently recovered. Jacen had fallen to darkness like his grandfather.

Something from the hall drew his attention. He dropped Tenal Ka to the floor and strode from the room, lightsaber leading the way. The vid ended with some of the Nobles finding Tenal Ka, still breathing, but defeated. Tears slid down her cheeks as the stun cuffs were laced around her wrists. They carried her from the room, to where Jaina didn't know.

Jacen would probably search for her eventually. Actually, it was only a matter of time. But Jacen was smart, he was waiting for a reason, and she was going to find out. She was going to bring him back from the pain of loss. She had been there, she had been brought back, and now she would help her brother.

Maybe the Ancient Jedi Order of the past had it right, that a Jedi should not become emotionally involved with anyone. Love clouded the ability to do what was for the good of the Force. They would not feel the pain; their actions would not be compromised. But was that reasonable to ask a Jedi? It had worked back then. Would she choose to give up love? She dreamed of little children running around, rocking babies to sleep at night, teaching her child to pilot and repair ships. Would she give that up to serve the galaxy? Hadn't she already?

Jacen's love could not be undone. He had fallen in love with Tenal Ka, and Alanna had been a product of that love. The choice had been made, and the result supported the Ancient Jedi's rules, but did that make it all bad? Did love make Jacen fall to the dark side? Or was it simply his newfound beliefs of the Force?

Whatever it was, she would find out soon enough. She was getting closer; she could feel Jacen's presence growing stronger. And with ever minute that passed, she felt evil pressing in around her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need an out system connection," Jag said as he burst into the communications bridge. Heads turned, and he noticed several appraising glances and disdainful looks. He had made it to the bridge in record time, disheveling his uniform.

"To where sir?"

"The Jedi Temple," he replied, "We have a situation."

"Right away Colonel," a young attendant said, jumping to obey. The rest simply returned to their work.

Jag waited, using the time to catch his breath. Why was he in such a hurry anyways? Jaina Solo was nothing to him, nothing at all. She had broken things off; heck, she tried to shoot him down! He had every reason in the galaxy to hate her. But he didn't.

That last thought unnerved him. He was over her. He had to focus on his duty, his mission here and now. Once again, she was rushing in, disobeying orders, and disrupting everything. He would report her to the Alliance and be done with it.

"We have a connection Colonel," the attendant said, standing to yield the chair. Jag sank into it gratefully. Letting out a deep breath, he turned to face the screen.

"Colonel, I must say this is a surprise," Luke Skywalker said flatly. His voice made it clear that he was less than thrilled to be having this conversation. Whatever warmth had been there when he was with Jaina was long gone. He was the enemy now, no longer a friend.

"I'm reporting a breach in the blockade," he said, voice as calm and disinterested as he could make it. A Stealth X, to be precise."

"No one has been sent to cross the blockade. The Jedi have not aligned themselves with Jacen. In fact, we're busy trying to contain the damage he has caused." Age lines wrinkled the Jedi Master's boyish face, and dark circles under his eyes hinted at many sleepless nights.

"Are all your Jedi accounted for?"

Luke threw up his hands in frustration, "Do you know how many Jedi there are Colonel? It is impossible to keep whereabouts on all of them! No one was sent. Even if they were it wouldn't be to help him. Ever since his experience with the Vong he has changed. Jacen is no longer the boy we used to know." A trace of sadness flickered across his face.

"Do you know where Jaina is sir?" he asked slowly.

"She's here. She and Zekk just returned from tracking down some of Jacen's suppliers." But even as the words tumbled from the Master's lips he knew. "She's gone, hasn't she?"

Jag nodded. "She crossed the blockade about 20 minutes ago. Said she was going to bring Jacen back."

"Sithspawn!" Luke cursed softly, "Why does that girl never do what she's told?"

"Too much like her father," Jag suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"What is protocol for this?"

"Ships were sent out to search, find, and capture the vessel. If the vessel refuses to surrender it will be…destroyed. The ships will not go within range of Jacen's defenses though."

"You and I both know that Jaina won't be caught by your pilots. She's too good of a flyer for that," Luke said. He leaned back in his chair, thinking hard.

"Something must be done," Jag said finally, breaking the silence.

"I will not send more Jedi in after her. We don't have the manpower to risk a rescue mission. Even if we did, Jacen and his followers would kill them without hesitating. And then Jacen has acquired a lot of territory; she could be anywhere. Jaina made her choice. I can't help her."

"Is it possible that Jacen will listen to her?"

"It's possible, but not probable. Jacen has turned against his family, his friends, his previous beliefs and teachings. He's not her brother anymore," Luke replied slowly.

"At least she's trying," Jag said, "Which is more than the rest of you can say. Good day Master Skywalker." He clicked off the device angrily, leaving Luke staring at an empty screen.

Luke rubbed his hands over his weary eyes and tried to focus. He should have known Jaina would go after her brother. It was no more than he would do for Leia. But he hadn't talked to her about it, another thing on his to-do list. Now she was gone.

He had hoped that she would have given up the thought of Jacen's rescue when she learned what Jacen had done to their mother. But that had only made her more determined. Would Jacen listen to his sister? Luke hoped beyond belief that that would be the case, but he also doubted that same belief with every fiber of his being.

Family meant nothing to Jacen anymore. Leia had been the first one to find Jacen after Hapes. She had gone to him, bringing words of comfort, trying to help him grieve. Jacen wasn't ready to grieve or forgive. Luke supposed that in typical Leia fashion, she had tried to defend the Alliance, get her son to do the right thing.

Jacen wouldn't hear it, wouldn't listen to the reason that could have prevented this war. He used his newly learned Force powers on his mother, and probably would have killed her if Han hadn't come when he did. But damage had been done, Leia now lay unmoving, trapped inside her own mind.

Han was heartbroken. Luke shuddered, imagining what his life would be like without Mara. But the worst was how Han had described Jacen. Jacen had flung Leia to the ground and turned to face his father. He sneered at Han, who had gone to Leia's side, and said, "You're not worth my time."

That was months ago, and it was the last time anyone saw Jacen. But just because he wasn't seen didn't mean his presence wasn't felt. Jacen searched the corners of the galaxy, finding those oppressed by or unhappy with the Alliance and winning them to his side. They in turn, began harrying the Alliance, carrying out raids, skirmishes, sometimes escalating to full-fledged battles. The planets that remained in the Alliance were squabbling amongst themselves, but they seemed united against the Jedi. How had the Jedi let this happen? Why weren't they working to stop this?

Luke sighed; they were working to stop this. They were trying to cut off Jacen's resources, trying to keep on good terms and help the Alliance. There simply weren't enough Jedi to keep peace in the entire galaxy.

His thoughts turned to Han again. He was worse than he had been after losing Chewie. He felt as though Jacen's deception and betrayal was his fault, that he had done something wrong raising his kids, that he should have done something more to stop his renegade son. Losing Jaina would destroy him. But Luke had to tell him, it was better from him than on the holonet.

Heaving another sigh, Luke picked himself up from the chair. There was no putting this off. Heart heavy and feet weary he trudged off to find his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacen stood stoically, staring at the incoming blip on the radar. There were no shipments coming in today, no visits from planetary leaders scheduled. Reaching out with the Force he confirmed the presence. Jaina had come. In fact, he had counted on it.

No doubt she came to tell her stories of her own dark side venture, remind him of his lineage, and try to turn him back. That would be her plan. Jaina was fundamentally good, and good people were so easy to predict. Too bad she was doomed to fail.

Throughout his travels he had learned much. He was powerful now, controlling other weak-minded fools and using them to do his bidding. He had allies, powerful in their own right, but they were not threats. They depended on him.

Once his obedient army was complete he would topple the Galactic Alliance and the New Jedi order. He would create a new order and bring peace to its people. It would come too late for Allana, but the next generation would not have to suffer under an incompetent government.

He returned his attention to the radar. If he could turn the Jedi like he could the other species his plan would succeed.

"My sister has been so kind as to grace us with her presence. Please escort her to the processing room. She will be staying with us for some time," he said. The big Wookie standing behind him grinned and hurried to do his master's bidding.

The thought of Jaina coming to save him was almost enough to bring a smile to his face. She had no idea of what he had planned for her.

Jaina docked in the empty bay. She turned the engine off and sat for a few minutes to collect her thoughts and see if the area was secure. She knew better than to think that Jacen didn't know she was here; she had passed the radars and no doubt Jacen had tight security. She would have to be on her guard.

At least she hadn't been shot out of the sky. Maybe Jacen would actually listen to her.

_Or ask you to join him_.

The nagging voice in the back of her head warned her from becoming complacent. She had seen what he had done to their mother. Family wasn't going to win her safe treatment.

She popped the hatch and waited a few seconds. When no bolts came whizzing over her head she clambered out quickly, lightsaber ready in her hand. She ran for the wall, wanting to put something solid at her back.

The door on the far side of the room hissed open, and Jaina dove behind a stack of crates. Slowly poking her head up, she saw a Wookie and four s. She knew how deadly the could be.

"Welcome to Jaina Solo. Master Jacen has sent us to welcome you."

"At least he hasn't taken a Sith name," she muttered, studying the group. There was something unnatural about them, their speaking flawless Common for starters. One of the sniffed the air and turned towards her hiding spot. The team slowly began to advance.

"Master Jacen doesn't want any trouble. He is willing to talk."

Jaina managed to suppress a snort. She knew what Jacen had become and she had no doubts about the sort of people he surrounded himself with. She wasn't going to take any chances with Jacen's guards. She would find Jacen herself.

"Welcome sister. I'm glad to see you had no trouble eluding my guards."

Jaina studied him carefully. His back was turned, but the curly brown hair was familiar.

"I must admit, I expected better from you Jacen," she replied, taking a cautious step forward.

"Master Jacen, as it is now," he corrected, turning around to face her. His eyes were hardened, as was the rest of his face. He didn't look like Jacen anymore.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he continued, tracing a hand lazily over the table. Jaina took an involuntary step back.

"Now that we're thought with the pleasantries, why are you here?"

"Because there's still good in you," she said, suddenly unsure of why she had indeed come. Zekk had been right, she shouldn't have come. _You came to help your brother. He's still your brother_, she thought, trying to bolster her confidence.

"Of course there is," Jacen said, almost happily. "I'm doing this to bring about a new, just, and peaceful government."

Jaina shook her head slowly. "I'll be the first to admit that the Alliance has some serious problems, but with time…"

"Some people suffer because they were waiting for time," he snapped bitterly. The abrupt mood changed forced Jaina back another step. "Sometimes action needs to be taken."

"You sound like Kyp," Jaina whispered, "But remember Jacen…excuse me…Master Jacen, no government is perfect. There will always be people wronged. There will always be people oppressed, or hurt. Even under yours. What you're doing is wrong Jacen."

"You still don't get it do you? You, mom, Tenal Ka, none of you understand. There is no dark or light side of the force; there is no such thing as good or evil. There is only the Force and it's there for us to use!"

"We're supposed to help people, not hurt them," Jaina spat back.

"So when you and Zekk killed my slavers last month you committed an act of evil?"

Jaina opened her mouth then closed it.

Jacen smiled slightly. "You see sister? What is evil and what is good is really a matter of opinion."

"You're not my brother," she said, tears in her eyes, "I don't know what happened to him. But the Jacen I know would never hurt people intentionally. He would never destroy families, he would never destroy planets, and he would never fight first talk later. Don't you see? You are as bad as the Alliance. You are doing to other families exactly what was done to yours!" She stood shaking after her outburst.

Jacen was stunned. He had not expected that, he had not thought of his action in that light. But it didn't matter. If he had to do so called evil to achieve his new order he would do it.

"Are you going to stand in my way Jaina?" he asked quietly. He enjoyed watching the fear flicker across her eyes. But then it was gone, replaced with resolve.

"I can see that you won't listen to me," she said calmly, "And I won't listen to you, so I guess yes, I am in your way Jacen." Her grip tightened on her lightsaber.

"That's a shame," he said slowly, fingering his own lightsaber. "But I have no intentions of killing you just yet. I have plans for you."

"Forget it," she spat, "I won't help you with this madness."

Anger was coursing through him, but he maintained his calm. "You already have," he snarled, activating the trap door that Jaina stood on. The floor opened up beneath her and she fell from sight. The door slammed shut before she could use the Force to bring her back up. She was confined, but for good measure he slammed the table on top of the door, much more forcibly than was necessary. He needed to vent. Jaina seemed to have that effect upon everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stepped into the dark room and wrinkled his nose in distaste. The room reeked of liquor, and by smell of it, Han hadn't used the shower in awhile. Trash was strewn everywhere, so the Jedi Master had to pick his course carefully through the room.

"Han?" he called out tentatively, spotting a lump on the couch.

"Wha'da ya want?" a voice grumbled. The lump moved, which Luke took as a good time. But then his chest clenched painfully when he remembered why he was here. If Han was already this distraught what would his news do to him?

"I wanted to see how you where," Luke said finally, swallowing hard.

"How in the hells do I look?" Han slurred, managing to drag himself up to sitting. "Chewie and Anakin are dead. Jacen's abandoned us, went Sith, and almost killed his mom. Leia is clinging to life by a thread, who knows if she'll ever wake up. No Luke, I'm doing great!"

"Really?" Luke said flatly, "The Han I know would never wallow in defeat."

"Then you don't know me very well kid," Han shot back, his anger giving his eyes a hint of life. But that flickered out, as if the brief emotion had sucked all the energy from him. He slouched back down on the couch.

"I failed them Luke. I was their father, her husband. I was supposed to protect them from this. But I couldn't stop it. I failed them." The quiet words were very audible, but they tore Luke apart. He wished he brought better news.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to stop it," Luke said cautiously, "Maybe this is the way of the Force…"

"That's a loada hutt slime and yaknowit," Han muttered, rolling over so he was no longer facing Luke.

"Han, I have to talk to you."

"Go'way."

"I have to talk to you. It's about Jaina." That had Han's attention. He sat up as fast as his intoxicated body could.

"Is sh'alright?" he asked.

"She went after Jacen. Han, I'm so sorry." Luke watched as his friend slowly processed the information. He hung his head and pressed his hands to his temples, trying to make the words make sense.

"Hafta go get'er," he muttered, staggering to his feet. "She's my girl."

Luke reached out to steady the swaying man. "You can't do that Han. The Chiss blockade won't allow us to go after her." Han shoved him away, harder than Luke thought he was capable of.

"Don't need your help. Look'er it got Jace. Should be helping Leia…"

Luke once again saved Han from hitting the deck hard. He wandered how many drinks Han had had tonight. This time he held tight when Han struggled.

"I can't let you go Han. Jaina will have to take care of herself. We can't help her."

"I'm 'er father," Han moaned.

"And you're in no condition to help her right now. You need to get a hold of yourself! We need your help Han," Luke comforted, patting Han's back and leading him back to the couch.

"Can't'elp anyone."

"Sure you can. You are still one of the best flyers around Han. So you're a little gray…"

"Doesn't matter. Don't care. Jaina's gone. Jacen's gone. Leia's gone. Anni's gone. Chewie's gone. All gone." He grabbed a bottle off of the table and raised it to his lips. After chugging the drink down, he smacked his lips. "All gone," he repeated, before passing out on the couch.

Luke frowned. There had to be something more he could do for Han, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of it. He carefully draped a blanket over the man and tucked a pillow beneath his head. He would have a droid come by and clean the place up in the morning.

This was just a phase Han was going through. His friend would pull through, see reason, and clean up his act. At least Luke hoped he would…


	6. Chapter 6

She came to and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding like a herd of banthas, and every breath produced a sharp prick of pain. She felt bruised, like after a hard work out at the Jedi Temple. What had happened?

Her memory came flooding back. Flying a stolen x-wing, the Wookie leader, talking to Jacen. Jacen! She forced her eyes open and sat up, bringing on more nauseating pain. Jaina went to use the force to probe her body and see how badly she was hurt, but as she reached out she couldn't feel anything.

Alarmed, she started calling out, searching the bonds she had with Uncle Luke, Mara, Kyp, Zekk, anyone. All she found was blank space. She tried to sense the area around her, but could feel nothing. Staggering to her feet, she jumped in the air, intending to use the force to lift her up. She only went as high as a normal human, crashing down painfully on her right knee.

How could the force just disappear? It was everywhere. She looked around for any Yslamari plants that could potentially be dampening her connection, but didn't see any. What she did see, was bars encircling her. She was being held captive.

Her arm moved towards the bars, simply to test their strength, but as soon as she made contact a jolt of electricity made her pull back. Sticking her burnt finger into her mouth, she spun, taking in her cell. There was a smooth metal wall to the back, and the electric bars caged her in. The floor was the same metal as the wall, nothing on it.

She looked down at herself, trying to pinpoint the source of her pains. Instead of her flight suit, she was garbed in black drawstring pants and a simple black tank top. Her lightsaber, blasters, and knives were gone. Her comm was gone too. She had nothing.

Jaina chewed on her lip as she tried to grasp the situation at hand. A moan drew her attention away from her cell to the rest of the room. She limped over to the bars and saw she was in a great hall. There were cages all along the walls, with figures slumped inside. There were more, smaller creatures just chained to the wall, all collapsed in defeat, all wearing the same black uniforms. What was Jacen doing with all of these prisoners?

Unconciously, Jaina bit her lip harder. This was bad, very, very bad. She was in serious trouble. What had made her think this trip was a good idea? Why had she thought that she could talk sense into Jacen?

_Because he's your brother, your twin. You had to at least try._

She sat down slowly, trying to ignore her aching body, pondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. No sooner had she sat down then she heard footsteps echoing through the hall.

A man cloaked in black, his robes billowing behind him, strode forward purposefully. Jaina cringed, she knew who that man was, and she knew where she had seen his like before. Jacen Solo had become the mirror of young Anakin Skywalker. He stopped just before the cage to observe. Jaina remained silent, waiting until she knew his purpose.

"I knew you would come here Jaina. I need you." Jaina only narrowed her eyes, unbelieving. Words were always Jacen's gift. And now he was twisting them to suit his purpose.

"Only you can help me," he continued. But his eyes remained hard.

"What do you want Jacen?" she said finally, maintaining eye contact. His eyes would tell her everything she needed to know. If he was still capable of emotion…

"I need you, the Sword of the Jedi." He started to pace back and forth in front of her cage.

"Need me for what?"

"To lead my army." So it was out, Jacen wanted her to join him.

"I won't do that Jacen. I've been down that path and I will not go back! Find someone else Jacen, I'm not interested in your plans." She folded her arms over her chest, trying to make it clear to him that she was final.

"I'm afraid you have very little choice in the matter sister." He flashed her a toothy grin that reminded her so much of what Jacen had been like, before the deaths, before the Vong. Jaina shook her head; he wasn't that boy anymore!

"I'm not your sister," Jaina growled, "My brother died when the Vong took him. My brother died and they gave back an empty shell."

"Like I said, you have very little choice in the matter. Observe. Number 34 stand!" She followed Jacen's gaze to one of the prisoners, who instantly rose.

"Three weeks ago he swore the same as you, that he would never join me." He turned his gaze on her.

"What have you done Jacen?" she whispered, staring at horror at the prisoner's blank gaze.

"I've created the perfect army," he said, "And you, the Sword of the Jedi, will lead it." With that, he turned on heel and strode from the hall.


End file.
